Comme une Geisha
by MrsBelledeNuit
Summary: Quand Granny lui demande de travailer pour cet homme. Bella ne sait pas si elle doit accepter. Mais Granny l'encourage, car Granny est persuadée que Edward Cullen est parfait pour Isabella Swan.  Je suis à la recherche d'une beta si cela interresse
1. Prologue

**Prologue : **

_L'enfance dans la maison de l'amour._

D'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, elle avait toujours vécu dans cette maison où la féminité avait une place importante. Marie Higginbotham était d'ailleurs toujours à la tête de cette maison. Droite, fière et encore d'une grande beauté Mrs Higginbotham ne pouvait que fièrement représenter la femme.

Elle se souvenait du temps où elle pouvait encore se cacher derrière les barrières du grand escalier. Elle observait ces hommes venant toujours habillés magnifiquement. Elle les regardait eux et leur comportement, elle mémorisait leurs visages et expressions pour les dessiner ensuite. Elle se souvenait aussi combien elle aimait passer du temps à les regarder valser. Elle aimait leurs expressions tantôt médusées tantôt impressionnées ou encore celles qu'elle préférait, les hommes qui prétendaient ne pas être troublés par la beauté de ces femmes à la beauté digne de déesse descendant du mont Olympe pour une simple visite chez les naïf mortels. Elle aimait aussi toutes ces femmes prenant soins de cette gamine, l'habillant comme une princesse, lui apprenant à danser, elle était la petite princesse de cette maison. Elle aimait voir sa Granny derrière son grand bureau de bois menant tout ce monde à la baguette, elle était impressionnée par elle. Il en était toujours d'actualité aujourd'hui... Oui ses vacances chez Granny était ses favorites. Quand venait la fin des vacances, elle avait toujours une valise en plus remplie de vêtements, d'accessoires, de livres, de dessins et de babioles que les femmes lui offraient. Beaucoup pensaient d'ailleurs que cette maison était une maison aux femmes de petite vie et aux hommes en manque d'amour, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait quelque chose de plus mystique.

Granny se plaisait à les appeler ces déesses. Elle trouvait que le terme d'Escort-girl était beaucoup trop péjoratif. Elles étaient là pour être de parfaites compagnes, maniant l'art de la conversation, l'art de vivre en société, elles étaient simplement parfaites. Granny était fan de ces femmes que l'on appelait Geisha au Japon, des femmes parfaites. Mais ce que Granny aimait surtout c'était que ces déesses rencontrent l'amour, car pour Granny seul l'amour comptait. Elle se plaisait à croire qu'elle était la personne qui pouvait faire rencontrer le véritable amour à ces déesses. Elle aimait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'amour, dans le fond Granny était une véritable romantique. C'est ce qui rassemblait le plus cette gamine qui venait toute les vacances chez elle. Car malgré son jeune âge Isabella Swan était la petite fille la plus romantique, elle aimait ces contes de fée où la princesse vivait heureuse avec son prince charmant. C'est pour cela qu'Isabella passait toutes ses vacances dans la maison de l'amour que Granny affectionnait tant.

D'ailleurs Isabella y passait toujours autant de temps du haut de ses vingt-six ans.

Parce qu'Isabella aimait l'amour.

Et parce qu'Isabella avait comprit que les Déesses était là pour apporter de l'amour aux hommes. Elles faisaient parties de cette catégorie de femme où l'amour inconditionnel pour autrui était une seconde nature pour elles.


	2. Kelia, l'enfant de l'amour

**Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les commentaires postés, c'est vraiment très encouragent et ça fait très plaisir.  
>Mais aussi htray2000 pour avoir accepter d'être ma bêta, mais surtout de répondre à tout mes mails ou je raconte un peu ma vie. Et qui me réprimande quand je ne lui envoie pas un chapitre alors que je lui avais dis que je le ferrais. Enfin voilà.<br>Merci vraiment à beaucoup. **

**Chapitre un**

_Kelia, l'enfant de l'amour._

Bella aimait sentir son corps doux et chaud contre le sien, il était rare que cela lui arrive. Mais cette chaleur la réconfortait doucement, donnant à ce réveil un côté plus doux qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Elle sentait son odeur si spéciale, un mélange de savon et d'une odeur de propre, quelque chose de doux en somme. Sentir cette main tracer les contours de son visage lui apportait un certain réconfort.

-Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être là ? Chuchota-t-elle comme si le simple acte de parole pouvait casser la bulle dans laquelle la chambre à coucher était plongée.

Le soleil réchauffait doucement l'atmosphère de la chambre où les teintes bleues et beiges se mélangeaient pour donner ce côté chaleureux qui était à l'image d'Isabella Swan.

-Ça ne serait plus des vacances si je ne les passais pas dans ton lit !  
>-Kelia tu es beaucoup trop mature pour tes huit ans.<br>-Maman m'a dit d'éviter d'être comme papa, alors je veux être comme toi.

Bella éclata d'un rire sonore, cassant à jamais l'atmosphère paisible de la chambre et annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée.

-Tu sais, mon ange, ton père n'est pas si bête que ça.  
>-Ça c'est toi qui le dis, soupira la petite fille.<p>

-Il est temps de se mettre en route, tu n'es pas encore en vacances, même si être chez moi change tes habitudes.

La jeune femme repoussa les couvertures à l'aide de ses jambes, passa les bras de la petite fille collée à elle autour de son cou. Et prit son courage à deux mains pour se lever et finalement partir dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Elle déposa Kelia sur le plan de travail proche du poste radio où la petite fille comme à son habitude pressa le bouton marche et où la voix sensuelle de Nina Simone et son tube _My baby just cares for me_ s'élança dans la cuisine.  
>La jeune Kelia avait pour habitude de venir toutes les vacances chez Bella, car selon elle : « Tatie Bee est la meilleure ! ». Cependant aujourd'hui c'était exceptionnelle. Les vacances devaient arriver à la fin de la semaine et elle avait décidé que la maison de Bella était toute aussi bien quand ce n'était pas les vacances. Mais c'était surtout pour éviter les débordements d'hormones de sa mère. Car à seulement huit ans la petite Kelia était la fillette la plus éveillée et pleine de curiosité que Bella n'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle en était d'ailleurs très fière d'être sa marraine et que la petite fille adorait passer du temps avec elle. Kelia chantonnait les paroles de la chanson les connaissant par cœur. C'était une sorte de routine qui s'installait tous les jours de vacances où Kelia venait. Elle rejoignait Bella dans son lit à son réveil, agissant comme le plus doux des réveille-matin. Quand sa tatie Bee se réveillait elles allaient toutes deux dans la cuisine où la plus petite allumait le poste radio pour laisser entendre la voix de Nina Simone. Pendant ce temps là, Bella s'activait à faire les petits déjeuners préférés de la fillette.<p>

Isabella adorait ces moments passés avec Kelia, ils étaient pour elle le moment où elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait mais surtout respirer. Elle apportait cette fraîcheur qui se perdait trop facilement.

-Si un jour j'ai un amoureux, tu crois que tu pourras me rejoindre encore dans mon lit le matin ?  
>-Mais Tatie Bee, s'il t'aime, il m'aime ! Donc oui !<br>-Logique... Sinon le petit déj' ?  
>-Gaufres ! <p>

Bella s'activait à faire ce que sa filleule voulait comme petit déjeuner. Elles avaient un peu moins de temps qu'habituellement. Elle posa une assiette pleine de gaufres sur le bar attenant au plan de travail. Elle installa Kelia sur une chaise haute, car elle était encore trop petite pour pouvoir grimper seule. Et/Ensuite elle partit vers la salle de bain pour se préparer, cela ne lui prenait pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes et elle laissait toujours la porte entre ouverte en cas de problème, de toute façon elle avait confiance en elle. La petite fille avait toujours une tendance à demander la permission pour tout, même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle tenait toujours à s'en assurer.

Quand Bella eut pris une douche et enfilé un top aux larges brettelles rouges vermillons, une simple jupe noire. Elle ceintura la taille haute de sa robe grâce à une ceinture avec un nœud papillon sur le devant. Son haut rouge donnait une petite touche de couleur à sa carnation aussi blanche que la plus pure des ivoires. Elle passa une simple couche d'eye-liner et de mascara pour donner de l'ampleur à son regard chocolat. Ses boucles brunes tombaient parfaitement jusqu'aux reins, un simple coup de brosse pour les discipliner. Elle avait une chance phénoménale avec cette lourde chevelure qu'elle pouvait dompter facilement. Quand elle revint dans la cuisine, elle trouva la petite Kelia pleine de pâte à tartiner sur le visage.

-Bouge pas Kelia il me faut ta petite frimousse en photos.

Elle prit son portable pour faire la photo d'une petite Kelia au sourire édenté et remplie de pâte à tartiner qu'elle envoya à la mère de la petite fille. Mais surtout qu'elle plaça en fond d'écran.

-En route vers la salle de bain. Je vais ranger tout cela et frotte toi bien le visage. Appelle-moi quand tu as fini.

Il restait des gaufres, très peu, la petite Kelia était vraiment un petit ogre. Elle en mangea une avec un café tout droit sorti de la cafetière mise en route un peu plus tôt. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite la musique et le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain tout en rangeant le petite monde de Kelia. Il lui fallait aussi préparer un repas pour le midi et le mettre dans une de ces fameuses boites à lunch. Elle le plaça dans le cartable de Kelia qui se trouvait depuis hier soir dans le couloir. Il lui fallait encore préparer les vêtements de la petite fille. Cependant elle devait attendre la principale concernée. Elle l'attendit alors dans la chambre d'ami depuis longtemps convertie en chambre de princesse et d'Hannah Montana.

-Je veux mettre du rouge aujourd'hui Tatie Bee !  
>-Sors les vêtements que tu veux alors.<p>

Une jolie robe rouge atterrit sur le lit où était installée Bella et un petit gilet noir avec. Elle n'avait qu'à l'aider pour la fermeture dans le dos, elle adorait cette petite fille d'une autonomie incroyable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à coiffer la chevelure de cette petite frimousse. De jolies boucles blondes qu'elle devait tresser car l'école de Kelia exigeait des petites filles qu'elles portent les cheveux attachés. Elle enfila ses petites sandales noires, son petit trench-coat de la même couleur que sa Tatie Bee. Elle voulait être comme sa Tatie Bee.  
>Il était maintenant l'heure de partir pour les deux femmes. Il ne restait à Isabella qu'à enfiler ses escarpins noirs, prendre son trench-coat, ses sac ainsi que celui de Kelia. La dernière étape était son SUV après avoir verrouillé la maison.<p>

-Tu sais Tatie Bee, tu as bien fait de changer de voiture, ta vieille voiture était vraiment moche.

-Eh n'insulte pas ma Chevrolet, je l'adorais !

-Oui mais quand même trop la honte pour moi.

Une chose était sûre Kelia McCarty était vraiment bien la fille de Rosalie Hale et Emmett McCarty.

Elle avait la beauté de sa maman et l'appétit de son papa.

Elle avait cette innocence, cette fraîcheur enfantine.

Et cette intelligence et maturité d'un autre âge.

Elle était la filleule d'Isabella Swan.

Mais surtout l'être pour qui Isabella Swan pouvait tout accorder enfin elle mais pas seulement...


End file.
